Talk:Ember/@comment-96.250.114.167-20191101223831
Rework is an improvement from mid to higher levels but still suffers from tremendously high energy consumption - which makes it at best a nichely used warframe, of which the true "meta" is to be determined and is frankly useless in determining general enjoyment and use of the frame. All of the most commonly used warframes have extremely high energy efficiency because it simply means using your Warframe's distincitve traits more. WOF was one of the most efficient low level usage abilities, even after its massive radius nerf, but considering how almost every other ability is just as costly as before and the meteor cast of her new 4 is a one shot, it just means that Ember still suffers tremendously across all levels. Her ability to wipe low level enemies is miniscule without expending tons of energy, and she needs to expend tons of energy just to use her utiltiy effects. Sure, corrupted mods are a dime a dozen among older players that can improve her, but her passive is still just as shit as it was before, so most newcomers will find her extremely inefficient in usage compared to rhino or excalibur, one being tougher with more CC, and the other having more efficient damage application with exalted blade. Without the usage of corrupted mods, she's still extremely inefficient compared to most other warframes using a generic non-corrupted build. So while she's more fun now, and is capable of actually doing some decent damage, she needs to expend an extremely high magnitude of energy just to accomplish this. Ultimately IMO, a good basis for a rework but she just needs most of her abilities to have a lessened base cost. Fireball just needs to cost less, period. Her 2's drain is too high base, her three costs way too much for very little effect (LOS also blocks the effect if the enemies are even the slightest bit obscured), her four is...eh. Looks cool at least. But considering that most other damage and debuff based frames are easily more spammable (even a baseline oberon build, no corrupted) and or survivable with more utility, she's ultimately still very low on the totem pole. I'm sure I'll get the spreadsheeters screeching about how she's suddenly got the top tier theoretical dPS meta or whatever, but frankly unless you build for that she has no energy sustain to speak of. You're pretty much refraining from using her abilities because of how precious energy is, and recovering it without sacrificing a mod slot just means she's that much more squishy or reduces her spell casting capacity even more. Her damage output is also ultimately, very weak for how much energy she's actually expending. She's like halfway to a decent frame; the framework (no pun intended) is there, but it needs massive number tweaks. Consider the comparison that Nidus is literally spam 1 with raw passive survivability that is almost entirely energy independent and garners tremendous high end damage to do almost all content in the game, she's got almost nothing to compete with by comparison.